


Queer Panic; Soulmates

by random_chaotic_cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Everyone is above the age of 16, F/F, F/M, Fashion Shows, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, High School, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING HALP, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Metions of Attempted Suicide, Multi, Pansexual Character, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Soul Threads, Soulmates, Trans Female Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chaotic_cat/pseuds/random_chaotic_cat
Summary: Eden Adams has given up on life. That's not to say that he wants to die, he loves his Momma too much for that. So he goes to school, he helps out his mom at work, he annoys his brother, bakes away his feelings, and sometimes he sneaks out for a quick hook up. Rinse, repeat. He pretends he cannot see the fraying threads on his left hand. He pretends it doesn't bother him. Unfortunately, Soul Links are not so easily ignored and will try to snap back into place, even if he doesn't want them to. What will happen when Soulmates are dragged together?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Heaven's Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first time posting anything of mine so, please be nice. Cross posted on FictionPress. Just the Prologue and first chapter though.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated, please and thanks!!

Thick curly hair, soft lips, dark freckled skin. These were things Eden longed for, hunted down and adored with all his being. They were things that belonged to someone Eden wanted, but could never have. Not again. That person didn’t want him, so Eden wouldn’t want that person… Or he try not to want them. His thoughts flicked to bright eyes and black hair, sun-kissed skin. He shook his head and sighed. Neither of them would ever be his, he really needed to get over it.

With a forced grin that looked too natural, Eden climbed out of his window and onto the roof below, moving silently to the trellis climbing the side of the porch with practiced ease. Ten steps along the side or the house, then five towards the back garden before heading to the fence and feeling along the ivy for the gap where the wood had long rotted away, slipping through with minimal snagging on His clothes and hair. His shook his head, he was too good at this. At lying, hiding, pretending. It hurt, really, both himself and his family. Oh well, he deserved it. He deserved to hurt, for what he did… No, stop thinking about that. Just walk, calmly, confidently. And so he did, Out of the alley and down the street, turned the corner and kept walking, walking, walking.

Eventually, when he was far enough, he hailed a taxi and climbed inside, ignoring the look he got for his outfit, he’d stopped caring what people thought of his clothes a long time ago… Most of the time, anyway. Asher still made him nervous, but that's because Asher was… well, Asher. Eden doesn’t understand the overly macho boy he lived with.

“Heaven’s Gate, please.” Eden said softly, leaning his head on the window.

“...Sure thing, kid.” The driver shrugged and did his job, though of course he kept glancing at the strange… child in his backseat. Who wouldn’t? People were bound to recognize him, though not quite as who they thought. He smiled to himself and shook his head again.

_Yeah, keep glancing dude, maybe you’ll figure it out._ Eden rolled his eyes, _Yeah right. The only people who would figure it out don’t even talk to me anymore._

“That’ll be forty-seven fifty.” The driver’s voice brought Eden away from his thoughts.

“Ah, right, Thanks.” He chuckled nervously and handed the man a fifty from his bag before getting out of the cab, “Keep the change.”

“You gonna be okay here kid?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, of course. I know the owner, he makes sure I’m safe.” Eden laughed and waved as he walked right into the club, not pausing for even a second. The bouncer had seen him exit the cab and lifted the rope for him.

Eden grinned, more easily than before, as he felt the pulsing music from the club. He hummed and slowed slightly as he neared the bar, settling on an empty stool with a view of the dance floor. Not a bad group tonight, it seemed. But… No, he wasn’t close enough to see if there was anyone that fit his preference. Freckles can be faint, afterall. Thoughts of clear tan skin popped up again and Eden huffed, he supposed that could work as well.

_Stupid feelings._ He rolled his eyes and blinked as a drink was set in front of him.

“You looked lonely, mind if I sit?” Red eyes glimmered in the low light, and a pale hand ran through white hair.

Eden tilted his head, he knew that face… “Oh, been a while. Flint right?”

* * *

Damien Flint blinked and sat down, he assumed it was okay since the cute little one smiled, chin lightly rested on their hand, “We’ve met?”

“I believe so. Last year’s fashion week, you wore one of my mother’s new suits.” They hummed, sipping the drink. Sangria, Damien wasn’t a fan but it seemed they liked it. “I helped them do your make-up, you said the ribbon in my hair clashed with my eyes.”

“Oh.. Oh! That was you? You look quite different.” Flint’s eyes trailed over the tight mini dress, the shimmering fabric clung to their slender frame nicely.

“I was feeling lazy that day, and I’m feeling…” Their lips quirked slightly, in a way that made Damien want to _do_… Something, “Lively, tonight.”

“Hmm, interesting. Well, I apologize for the rude comment before, I was rather uncomfortable with so many people buzzing around.”

“Oh I wasn’t upset, I thought it was funny. Usually the only people that comment of my clashing outfits are mother and Asher, everyone else is too scared.” They snickered, sipping their drink again. “I’m Eden, if you were wondering.”

“Damien.”

“I know.” Eden chuckled, plucking the cherry from their drink, “Thanks for the drink, Flint. Don’t suppose you’d like to dance with me?”

“I…” That was what Damien had intended, in the hope that the beautiful person would be enjoyable enough to join him in bed. But… He hesitated. Eden smiled, in a way that was far too sad for their beautiful face.

“It’s all right, I’m sure I can find someone to distract me.” The bitter laugh that fell from their lips made Damien frown, there was something he was missing…

{“No, I want to dance with you, but I’d rather it was because you were happy and wanted to be around me.’} Damien said quickly, blinking when he realized he had fallen back into his native tongue, “I mean-”

Eden cut him off with a brief brush of lips against his own, and oh sangria wasn’t so bad when it was on their lips.

“Eden Samuel Lucas, what the fuck are you doing here?!” A voice growled from behind Damien. The tall boy jolted and turned around, standing protectively in front of Eden. He looked down, eyes cold as he glared at the red head. Pity, they were quite lovely as well, the Irish accent causing a shiver to run down Damien’s spine.

“Hoping you were at school like you’re supposed to be, Asher.” Eden’s voice was shockingly cool, a far cry from the slight flirty edge it’d had before.

_Do they not get along? This Asher seemed concerned for Eden…_ Damien frowned, looking at Eden to gauge his reaction. They seemed amused, almost, if slightly angry.

The red head, Asher, glared at the blonde, “Don’t turn this back on me, we’ve always known I don’t listen. You, on the other hand, are _usually_ smart enough to stay home after one of your hospital visits.”

Damien raised his brows, Eden hadn’t seemed anywhere near sick to him.

“I’m fine, Ash, I wouldn’t be out if I wasn’t, Momma just panicked over a little cough.” Eden sighed and stood, “But I suppose this means you’re dragging me home for the night.”

“Someone has to keep you from doing something stupid.” Asher smirked, and Eden rolled their eyes. Damien tilted his head as Asher glanced over their shoulder at… Someone. “Come on, lets go.”

* * *

Eden pouted, he’d hoped to talk to Damien for a bit more, or perhaps drift to the dance floor to find a more suitable distraction. But no, Asher just had to be at his favorite club. He loved the other boy, really he did, but the redhead could be _such_ a pain. “You suck.”

“Only when I choose to.” Asher grinned, winking. Eden could help it, he laughed. Asher always knew how to lift his mood.

“I hate you.” Eden shook his head, missing the look that passed over his brother’s face.

“Hate you too, baby brother.” Asher huffed.

“I’m older than you.” Eden pointed out.

“Yes, and? You’re still a baby.”

“You’re siblings?” Flint said, surprised. Of course he would be, they looked nothing alike, afterall. Eden’s dirty blonde hair waves were a far cry from Asher’s fiery red locks, and the shorter boy’s icy blue eyes were nothing like Eden’s dark greens. Though one could say that their skin was a similar shade, Eden was far paler, looking almost like a China doll, while Asher had a nice, healthy tone to his complexion.

“But of course! We’re twins, can’t you tell?” Eden grinned, sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

“We’re adopted.” Asher rolled his eyes.

“You’re no fun.”

“You’re a prick.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Woof.” Eden grinned. Asher snorted and grabbed his wrist, “Come one blondie, home you go.”

“You’re not coming?” Eden pouted, he’d hoped they could at least watch movies before Asher dropped off the face of the planet.

“And risk getting my head chewed off by Momkus? No fucking way dude. I’ll watch your scrawny ass climb that rusty ladder, and then be on my merry fucking way.” Asher wrinkled his nose, in the way Asher always did when talking about Eden’s mom. Half fake distaste, half actual fear.

“That’s not really fair, is it?” Damien interjected, cocking his head to one side.

* * *

Abigail’s gaze returned to it’s previous scowl, did this jerk really want into Eden’s pants that badly? “Fairs are for tourists, Albino. Don’t they teach you that, wherever it is that you’re from?”

“Not quite.” The tall boy raised a brow, glaring cooly back at the small girl.

,em.Well, not that he knows ‘Asher’ is a girl, but still. Rude. Abigail snorted and pulled Eden to her side, “Well ain’t that just shitty? Get used to it, yeah?”

Eden rolled his eyes, “Don’t be rude, Ash.”

“Fuck yourself with a cactus.” Abigail deadpanned. She wanted to scream, she hated that name so, _so_ much. But, her body was a boy’s and so she’d go by it for as long as she had to.

“Ow.” Eden giggled. Oh great, the lightweight had had something to drink. Fan-fucking-tastic. No wonder he was being such a pain.

“You know he hates it when you drink.” Abigail sighed, hoping the guilt of disappointing the oh so wonderful Momkus would sober the boy up a bit.

“Not like he’ll ever know.” Eden snickered, “Because if you told him, you’d have to tell him how you knew. And how would you know when you’re supposed to be at that lovely little private school?”

“...I’ll burn your onesie if you’re not outside in ten seconds.” Abigail narrowed her eyes. Eden pouted.

“But that’s so mean!”

“I don’t give a flying fuck.” Abigail turned, shoving her hair from her face, “I have to tell my friend where I’m going. You’d better be outside.” And with that, she proceeded to saunter onto the dance floor, weaving through people until she saw dark, freckle covered skin. “Fluffball.”

“Abe! Where’d you go, and why didn’t you bring that cute little thing back with you?” Joby smirked down at her, hands still on the hips of the boy he was… Abby wouldn’t exactly call it _dancing_, but moving with.

“If you’re asking about him, then that means you know exactly where I was, Joby.” She rolled her eyes, “That idiot is my brother-”

“The one that's always dying?”

“The very same. I’m taking him home before his mother finds out and freaks out.” She sighed heavily, and batted Joby’s hand away when he fucked up her hair, “Do you mind?!”

“Nope, just come back soon, yeah? Can’t exactly go back to that hellhole without my best friend.” Joby grinned.

“I’m your only friend, asshole.” Abby said, but smiled no less, “See you, Fluffball.”

“Mm.” He wasn’t paying attention now, focused on the boy grinding against him. The red head huffed and made her way towards the door.

* * *

Eden had pouted as his brother walked off, looking at Damien, “Sorry, looks like I have to go.”

“You really don’t, if you don’t want to.” Damien frowned, lightly resting his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“I do. He’s my brother and he’s right, like usual. If Momma finds me gone after I just got home, he’ll freak.” Eden grumbled, stepping close to other boy, “Don’t suppose I could have a _real_ kiss before I go?”

Damien put his hands on Eden’s hips, smiling softly and oh Eden felt a bit weak. He didn’t deserve a smile like that, that involved emotions and- Oh his lips were soft. Eden’s eyes fluttered shut and he let his hands tangle into hair that wasn’t quite as thick, and nowhere near as curly as he liked, but the soft lips moving against his own were more than enough for him to press as close as he could to the boy. Thoughts of other lips tried to float up to the front of Eden’s mind, but he stomped them down and focused on the hands slightly squeezing his hips.

Of course though, it did have to end, and Damien pulled away with a sigh. “You should go, before your brother comes over to kill me.”

Eden whined, the way Damien’s accent sounded was too nice, he wanted to stay but… The taller boy stepped back, flushed with a slightly pained look in his eyes. Eden sighed heavily and turned away, “I know I know, I’m going. Bye Flint.”

“Damien.”

“Not on your life.” Eden shot a playful smirk over his shoulder before walking out of the club and into the waiting cab….

* * *

No one noticed the way a pair of silvery gray eyes curiously watched the blonde leave. Joby wondered where the fuck he knew him from, but quickly shrugged off the thought in favor of the hand pulling him into a darkened corner, a wicked grin on his lips. Oh, such a lovely night this was turning out to be, if only for Joby Morgan. Unaware that everything he was doing, was driving his soulmates into self-destruction.

Abigail Maddocks was worriedly leading her drunken brother home, fighting the envy that he was wearing a dress and she wasn’t, and wouldn’t dare touch. Not until after she could move out, anyway. She refused to repeat the past, even if it meant having to live as ‘Asher’ for two more years.

Damien Flint was quietly smiling to himself, before he faced palmed as he realized he didn’t ask for the beautiful person’s number. Hopefully they’d be back, they were ever so interesting. The tall Romanian hummed and decided to head home, no longer in the mood to look for a quick fuck.

Eden Adams was drowning in his own self-deprecating mind, the words _**slut-cheater-freak**_ looping endlessly in his tipsy, tired mind. He’d just wanted to have some fun, find someone to distract him from his stupid head and even stupider heart. From the fraying threads hanging limply from his left hand.

And a boy with violet eyes was staring longingly at an old photo of three smiling boys, too caught up in their joy to notice a woman who would soon no longer be with them, taking a picture of the last happy moment they would have for a long, long time. He looked at the threads that bound them, and fought back tears that they were now so close to snapping.


	2. Fuck all kinds of Ducks

Eden hummed along to the song blaring through his headphones as he walked through a deserted cemetery. Most people didn’t visit loved ones in the middle of a Wednesday, apparently. Eden always thought it was a bit strange that other people never got the urge to just visit the dead. He’d always thought that they were bound to get lonely, so whenever the living feel alone, who better to talk to than to someone who needs someone around. He made his way to a small tree, smiling sadly. Though, in all honesty, most his smiles were pretty sad. He looked at the tree, putting a hand against the bark as he put his headphones around his neck.

“Hello Apple.” He chuckled, it was probably weird as hell to name a tree, but it was only a few days younger than he was, so why not? It was a purple orchid tree, but he’d named it apple because well, his name _was_ Eden Adams, so why not?

“Hey Mary, Auntie Axel.” He smiled at the two headstones, sitting in front of them. The gravekeeper had once asked why Eden doesn’t call his mother mom, berated him for being disrespectful, but Eden had just looked at him and smiled. ‘I never knew her, and I already have a mom. I think she’d understand.’ Is what he’d told him softly. If Eden had snickered at the look on the man’s face, well, that was Eden’s business. “Been a minute since I dropped by… Sorry, no flowers today. My birthday’s coming up but that also means Momma is gonna be mopey for a week and force himself through a party he doesn’t want to have… Until Evie drags him off, anyway. He still won’t talk to me about you, Mary. But Evie does, she talks about you all the time.

“Which is nice, I wanna know about you, even though I’ll never _know you, but sometimes I think that’s the only reason she stops by on the holidays, for Momma and because she feels an… An obligation to tell her last blood relative about someone he _should_ know, instead of because she loves her little brother.” Eden sighed and leaned back on his hands, face tilted toward the sky, “She’s doing really well at college, even though she’s always complaining about not knowing what she wants to do. I think that’s fine though, she’s still young, but she pointed out that you knew what you wanted to do and I said that she wasn't you, that she's her own person, and she asked how would _I_ know and… Well, yeah. I guess I wouldn’t huh? I don’t know you, I don’t… I don’t think I know anyone, any_thing_ sometimes… Most the time.” He sighed and sat up, pulling his legs to his chest and hugging them, “Is that why they don’t love me? Because I’m such a fucking idiot?”_

_Oh, here come the tears. Stupid emotions._ Eden put his face against his knees, pointedly not looking at his left hand, “Why don’t they want me… I mean, I get why they don’t now but… I was good back then, wasn’t I…? I know they were better, are still better, but…” Another sigh. Jesus, he really needed to get it together… Oh yeah. “Speaking of getting it together, Aunt Tina is coming home. Reyes has been spazzing out since Miss Nattie told him…. Oh, did I tell you that they came back too? Apparently her nephew is gonna be interning at Momma’s line for the next year or so. Maybe we can be friends…” He raised his head to smile at the two graves, slightly hopeful, but mostly resigned. He could taste his own lie. Eden looked up to the sky, “... I should probably go. I’m supposed to be at school. I’ll come back soon, okay? Love you both.” He lightly patted each stone before standing and making his way out of the cemetery. As he hailed a cab he spared a glance at the frayed strings on his left hand, light fading from his eyes. He would never be over them, would he?

* * *

Damien hummed a bit as he walked through the gates of his new school, admiring the classy structure of the building. He leaned against a wall for a moment and silently watched the other students, wondering how best to fit in, before he spotted the beautiful blonde from the club. The Romanian grinned and jogged over, lightly tapping their shoulder, "Eden?"

Eden jolted slightly and slid the headphones off their head, a shy smile on their lips, "Oh. Hello Flint, I didn't know you went to school here."

"I'm just starting this week." Damien hummed, subtlety looking over the smaller person.

"I see. Well, um, I can show you around if you'd like?" Eden played with the cord of their headphones, twisting it around their fingers. Hm, interesting.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Damien tilted his head.

Eden blinked and laughed softly, "Ah, no no. I'm just… Not as ah, outgoing as I seemed to have made you think…"

Damien smiled softly, "Oh… How cute, you're shy."

Eden pouted and opened their mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Damien! I told you not to run off ahead of me, man." Nick, Damien's younger cousin, called out as he jogged over. The brightly colored ends of his hair brushing across his face a bit, setting off his violet colored eyes.

"Niko! Sorry, I thought you were right behind me." Damien laughed and turned to Eden, "This is my cousin-"

"Nickie…?" The small blonde seemed to have shrunk in on themself, face going a startling shade of white as they stared at the new boy.

Nick blinked and looked a them, a slightly confused frown before a look of understanding dawned on him, "E-"

The blonde let out a small, terrified whimper before bolting, weaving through the crowd of students as if they were no more than mannequins.

"Wait, Eden!" Nick attempted to follow them, but got stuck in the throng of grumpy teenagers. Damien frowned as he watched this unfold, a sharp stab of irritation trickling his veins.

"You know them?" He asked, pulling the brunette back to his side.

Nick growled slightly and shoved his bangs from his face, "Yeah, I knew him. He was- We were- I-" he closed his eyes, fists clenched tightly as he took a deep breath, "I knew him. Before we moved to Romania."

"You were… Friends?" Damien let the word roll from his mouth slowly. He preferred it to what he knew was the more likely truth.

"Best friends, he's one of my soulmates." Nick growled, looking at his left hand before glaring at his cousin, "So don't go fucking around with him, yeah?"

Damien raised a brow and lifted his hands in surrender, "I don't intend to harm him, you know."

"You never do, _Eugene_." Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Well someone's grumpy. Didn't get your latte this morning?" Damien chuckled.

"Don't change the subject. You acted like you knew him."

"...Not that I see why it matters, but fine. I met him at the club I went to last week, we talked for a while." Damien sighed, running a hand through his hair, "He seems intriguing, and I want to know him better."

Nick raised an unimpressed brow. For better or worse, he knew his cousin fairly well.

"Alright, and I'd love to make him fall apart in bliss but! I don't see why you're throwing such a fit. Yes, he's your soulmate, but _someone_ has repeatedly told me that not all soulmates are destined to be romantic, and even soulmate marriages can fall apart." Damien gave the shorter boy a pointed look.

Nick sighed and looked away, "I don't… I just don't want him hurt, not again. I... We lost contact and…" Nick bit his lip, fingers lightly rubbing the spot where his strings connected to his hand.

Damien pursed his lips before ruffling Nick's hair, "You worry too much, Niko. You know I don't string people along."

"Not on purpose." Nick muttered, shaking his head as his fixed the way his bag sat on his shoulder, "C'mon, let's just… Lets go."

Damien sighed and followed his cousin into the school.

* * *

Nicolas Gray was beyond irritated, and it seemed like the day was just going to get worse. Not only did he have to try to keep up with his hyperactive idiot cousin, he had to keep him away from his soulmate. That, that was going to be hard… Eden had gotten even cuter in the time Nick had been in Romania…

Nick sighed, pulling himself from his thoughts and all but dragging his cousin to the office. Damien was like an overgrown golden retriever, trying to make friends with everyone he passed by. For two people that spent an obnoxious amount of time together, they were exceptionally different. Classic introvert stuck chasing down a stereotypical extrovert.

Nick shook his head, that wasn't quite right. Damien has only really started to be so… so open and free after moving to the States. He'd been as quiet as Nick back in Romania, as friendless and lonely. Though, while Nick chose to be alone with his 'nerd books', Damien had separated himself out of fear… Fear of being rejected for who he was. Nick frowned and looked at their schedules, they barely had any classes together.

"Well, at least we have lunch and stupid people English." Damien snickered from beside him.

"Mm." Nick nodded absently, messing with his fringe. God, people were going to ask about his fucking eyes again… Maybe he should get contacts? Dad said they messed with Seeing though...

"Niko. Niko. Nick, Nickie, Nikita, Nicolaaaas." Damien was snapping his fingers in front of Nick's face.

"Fucks sake, knock it off. What?" Nick swatted his hand away, glaring.

Damien just laughed, "I said let's wait in the hall for our guide. They said they'd call someone with a similar schedule to mine since I'm more unfamiliar with American schools."

"Ah, okay. Whatever." Nick shrugged and fixed his bag again. Stupid heavy piece of trash, why couldn't-

"Oh fuck all kinds of ducks, seriously?!" Someone whined, and light smacking noise. Nick looked over and brightened. Just the person he was going to hunt down.

"Piggy!" Nick smiled softly before pouting, "Why did you run away?"

Eden frowned and rolled his eyes, "Why the fuck do you think? I didn't want to talk to you. Still don't."

Nick tilted his head at the cold tone the blonde was using, "Why-"

"That's not what it looked like to me." Damien quirked a brow, reaching to thumb Eden's lower lip from his teeth. Nick scowled at the contact. "You looked like you'd seen a… spirit?"

"Ghost." Nick growled, "Are you mad at me Eden?"

"Gee, what reason could I have for that?" Eden mumbled, and dammit he still hadn't moved away from Damien and… Did he just…

Damien chuckled lowly and cupped Eden's cheek, "Not so shy anymore, hmm?"

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean." Eden replied cheekily as he stepped away, "What are your first classes?"

"Ah, so it was my imagination that felt teeth on my thumb?" Damien smirked.

"Okay, enough flirting please, we have classes to get to." Nick snapped, glaring at his cousin. Damien rolled his eyes, "I have AP Chem, room two thirteen."

Eden hummed and started walking, "Flint?"

"Algebra two, room-"

"Four twelve. You flunk too?"

"....Math is useless." Damien muttered, looking away.

Eden just hummed and kept walking, pulling out his phone and texting someone, "Couldn't agree more."

Nick frowned and quickened his pace to catch up with Eden, "So are you going to continue to ignore me or…?"

"Depends, are you going to keep trying to talk to me?" Eden's voice was cold again and dammit Nick didn't know what to do! Eden has always been the sweetest of the three of them, couldn't hold a grudge for more than two days. What the fuck changed?!

"Of course I am Piggy. I want my best friend back." Nick grimaced at the broken tone that came out. Jesus, he was being sappy. Bunny was going to laugh his ass off...

"I don't have friends." Eden replied evenly, still texting, "I have distractions sometimes, I could give the address to that apartment, if it's what you want."

Nick choked on air, looking at Eden in mild horror, "That's not- What are you- Eden! I want to be how we _were_."

"Oh, you mean before you dropped off the face of the earth for five years?" Eden snapped, and fuck there were tears in his eyes. That is the _last_ thing Nick ever wanted to see. It _hurt_ soul deep to see Eden upset to the point of tears.

"I- My phone was stolen, m-mom's too and dad's broke before we even moved…." Nick shrunk under his soul mate's frigid glare, "I… I'm sorry Eden… I should have tried harder to reach you but I… I thought you and Jo-"

"Don't. Bring. _**Him**_. Into this." Eden hissed, taking a half step forward, "Ever."

Damien put a hand on each of their shoulders, "Enough. This is not the place for such a discussion, yes? Truce?"

Something flickered in Eden's eyes, but he managed to snap a poker face into place before Nick could figure out what it was. Instead, the blonde sighed a visibly deflated.

"Fine, whatever." He mumbled, startling when Damien tilted his head up slightly by his chin.

"Such a look doesn't suit you, kitten." Damien purred. Nick made a disgusted face before scowling as Eden's erupted into a bright blush.

"I, ah. Right. L-Let's get you to c-class… Though since it's probably half over by now I can just show you where they are and then take you to your second classes, or I guess I could just give you a general tour of the school? Or take you through your entire schedules so I don't have to hunt you down after each class, because that sounds like a major pain," Eden was playing with his fingers, face even redder as he paused to take a breath. Nick couldn't help the fond smile that found its way to his face. Maybe Eden hadn't changed as much as he'd thought.

"I see you still word vomit when you get nervous." Nick chuckled softly, hoping a bit of teasing would get Eden to loosen up a little.

* * *

Eden jerked slightly and wrinkled his nose. Damn, he'd let his guard down again. It was hard to stay mad at Nick though, it always had been. He looked like a kicked puppy once he found out he'd done something wrong… Even if it took him forever to _realize_ he'd done something wrong. There was also the fact the the fucking strings were _glowing_ and _tugging_ and just being a nuiscience. Just because Nick was back didn’t mean everything was just going to fix itself.

It was also hard to stay on guard around someone like Damien, he was so open and kind… Like the sun on a nice day, warm and inviting…. Dammit it was happening again. Eden took a slow breath and smiled sweetly, fakely, as he stepped back, "I think a tour would do you best, yeah?"

Eden ignored the pouts from them as he started walking, “Since Nicolas probably remains the world’s biggest nerd-”

“Hey!”

“He’s not wrong.”

“-All his classes are going to be AP and or a grade up yeah? Ap classes are all in two hallways on the top floor, with their own practical labs; senior and junior classes on the third floor, along with a few of the senior only electives; the library, sophomore classes, and the rest of the practical labs on the second; and then freshman classes, the gym, the auditorium, and the cafeteria are on the ground floor.” Eden rolled his eyes as he flashed their hall pass at a passing teacher, “Other electives are scattered around, but the band and choir practice rooms are in a separate hall because they’re soundproof…

“Annnd now my Momma’s calling. Excuse me.” Eden huffed and pulled his phone from his pocket, “Hey Momma, whats up? No I’m not skipping, I’m showing new kids around… What do you mean he got expelled?! What the heeeeeeck, heck, did he do?.... That makes much more sense… Yeah, I’ll pick up the paperwork for you. Yeah, love you too Momma.”

"Is everything alright?" Damien asked, lightly putting his hand on Eden's shoulder. Nick scowled, but tilted his head in concern.

"Hm? Ah. Yeah, my brother got expelled." Eden rolled his eyes, "He and his idiot fluffball got into the… eighth fight of the year."

"Eighth?! The school year has just started!" Nick stared, shocked, "Also, brother?"

"Simon adopted a boy a few years younger than me two years ago. Asher." Eden smiled softly, "He's a good kid, really, he's just…. Friend's with…" Eden glanced at his hand, at the strings, and felt his heart shatter anew, he really hoped it didn't show on his face. "With Joby."

Nick blinked a few times, opening his mouth. Eden glared and cut him off, "Don't. Don't try and defend _him_, not when you don't even know him anymore."

"Don't know- What the hell do you mean don't _know_ him?!" Nick growled, "I know him better than you do!"

Eden laughed, bitter and cruel, "Oh you do, do you? What do you know, exactly? His favorite color? Animal? Food? He’s never been able to pick a favorite color, he likes them all. Axel’s enchiladas, extra spicy, have been his favorite since forever. He hates sweets, unless they're bitter or taste like coffee, he loves bunnies and dancing, and doing people's hair. He calls freckles stars, because that’s what his mother called them, and his father made the stuffed bunny he adores. It says ‘Camilla’ on the belly and ‘Jacob’ on the foot. It was the last present they gave him before their accident, and he’d rather die than let anything happen to it. Do you know something really important _Nickie_?" Eden lowered his voice to a snarl, the nickname dripping with venom, "He. Does. Not. _**Care about his soulmates.**_ Doesn't care, doesn't want them, want us, in any way shape or fucking form. Did ya know that _Nickie_? Or did you think everything was just gonna be fine and happy after _**Axel died and. You. Left.**_"

Nick's face had turned an angry red at the beginning of Eden's rant, only to quickly pale as he kept talking. Eden sniffed and wiped at his eyes, aware of the tears streaming down his face, and the fact that his breathing was way too heavy, even if he'd been damn near yelling. He needed to calm down but-

Eden's eyes widened as he felt that oh so sickening hitch in his chest. Fuck. No, no, not now, not in the middle of the goddamn hallway, not in front of-

Heavy, wet coughs started to wrack Eden's thin frame, immediately knocking him to the ground as he struggled to breath, covering his mouth as- blood. That gross, coppery tang was already coating his tongue as he continued his disgusting hacking. God he couldn't even see anymore, there were so many damn black spots in his vision.

Distantly, he felt someone put a hand on his back and maneuver him against the wall, and into- it was a bit easier to breathe now but- He felt whoever his was searching his pockets, and eventually something was pressed into his mouth, waiting for him to inhale before he heard a small hiss.

_Oh_, Eden blinked as he breathed in the medicine, _My inhaler._

A few more puffs and Eden could breathe again. Blinking away the tears that had gathered he looked up. Violets… Pretty violets, staring at him with… fear? No, concern. Oh. Nick. Nick was scared for him…

"...Your eyes are still so pretty…" Eden sniffled quietly, looking away as he pulled his knees up close to his chest. He was so pathetic, his own body rejected him. Stupid lungs, stupid fucking-

"You scared me piggy." Nick sighed softly, resting his forehead on Eden's shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry… For just now, for… for leaving. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I thought you two wouldn't have time for me, because I was gone and you were together and… I didn't want to get in the way. I'm sorry, it was stupid."

Eden sniffled and frowned, trying to hold onto his anger but… God, it felt so, so _right_ to be held by Nick again, to feel cared about. Still trembling slightly, he wrapped his arms around the other boy and nodded, "I know… It still hurts, but… But I wanna be friends again."

Eden looked up as Nick shifted away, sheer terror that he's said something wrong made him tremble but… Oh, the absolute _warmth_ in Nick's smile… Had he felt this cold, the whole time he was gone? Eden smiled shyly and took Nick's hand, standing on wobbly legs, "Thank you."

* * *

"Of course Eden. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Nick studied him closely, noting that his color was slowly returning to normal with a slight nod. He watched the blonde think for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I'll just skip my next class and chill out somewhere." A small smirk quirked his lips, "Don't suppose you like pot and rum brownies?"

"I- What?!" Nick hissed, scandalized…. Damien started laughing. He’d almost forgot his cousin was there, he’d be so quiet… That was concerning. Dammit.

"I don't suppose I'm invited?" The Albino teased, a sadness in his eyes. Well shit, he really wasn’t fucking around when he said he liked Eden. Double dammit.

Eden raised a brow, "That's up to you and Nick, Flint."

Nick frowned at the double meaning of those words, "U-Um Eden-"

"I meant what I said, Nick. Friends. Anything beyond that…" Eden made a face, "No offense, but I don't trust ya that much."

Nick flinched and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Okay, fair enough… Where are we going to skip this class?"

Eden grinned and turned, walking calmly, "Auditorium is empty, the pit is a nice place to chill. I'd say the roof, but it's supposed to start raining soon."

"...You do this a lot, don't you?" Nick frowned as Eden just laughed and kept walking.


	3. Unlucky Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speak of the devil, and he shall come.

Abigail anxiously tapped her foot as she waited in the school's office for her da- for Simon. Not her dad. She didn't have one of those. Nope. She sighed heavily and played with a piece of her newly shortened hair, thinking to herself, _ Just _ please _ don't be Momkus. Last thing I need is another lecture. _

"Asher Maddocks why in the _ hell _ did I get a call about _ another fucking fight?!" _ Speak of the mother fucking devil. Markus, in all his pencil skirt wearing glory, slammed the door open and glared at the red head.

Abigail grit her teeth at that goddamned ** _name._ ** "Its not my fault!"

"Of course not, it never is." Markus scowled, blue eyes narrowing, "But I can guess whose fault it ** _is_ ** _ . _"

"Hey Mark. Been a minute." Joby drawled as walked from the principal's office. His bottom lip was split and swelling, and a bruise was already blossoming on his chin. 

Abigail felt a pang of guilt roll through her, because despite what she's said, the fight had been her fault. She'd launched herself at an asshole who's been saying terrible, lewd things about Eden… He might have been a fuckboy, but he was also so heartbreakingly kind.

"Don't fucking talk to me, Leon." Markus growled, ignoring the looks he got from the vice principal. "You got Asher _ expelled _ because of your idiotic delinquent bullshit."

"Markus!" Abigail stood up, shouldering the safety pinned torn up mess that was now her bag. "It wasn't his fault either! Those assholes were-"

"Watch your language young man." Markus snapped. Abigail fought back a flinch at those words.

"Oh, so it's fine when _ you _ do it, but I can't?" Abigail sneered, getting in the blonde man's space, "Talk about a double standard, _ Greene _."

Markus took a step back, and Abigail smirked. She might be small, and Markus wasn't afraid of her, but she _ knew _ how to press his buttons. They were stupidly alike, after all.

"Abe." Joby smacked her upside the head, "Don't."

"Don't fucking touch him you-" Markus snarled before whirling around as a hand was placed on his shoulder, "WHO THE FUCK-"

"Calm down Markus, it's me." Reyes Morgan, the perpetually tired, negligent asshole that was Joby’s adopted father, and Markus' adoptive brother, had finally arrived. Shocking. Abigail scowled again. "Lets not continue… Whatever this is, in here."

"Now that you're both here, please come into my office." The principal sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Abby almost, _ almost _, pitied him, having to deal with their dysfunctional family bullshit. Again. 

Reyes nodded and gently ushered Markus into the office, never looking at his son directly the whole time. Abigail glared at the closed door and crossed her arms for a moment before dropping them at the feeling of muscle instead of… well. Breasts. Goddamned dysphoria.

"You good Abe?" Jody sprawled as he sat down, taking out his phone. Stupid Insta addict.

"Yeah, I'm fucking peachy." Abigail snapped.

"Mmm, the appearance of the adorable accent of yours says otherwise, midget." Joby snickered, not looking up from his phone. 

"Oh bite me, ya shite headed prick." Abigail grumbled, frowning as the Irish twang became more pronounced.

Joby snickered again, his grin not quite meeting his eyes, and patted the seat beside him, "Sit down, yeah? It's probably gonna be a minute before that bastard shuts up."

Abigail hummed and sat down, looking at her friend. Objectively speaking, the guy was damned near the definition of 'tall, dark, and handsome', even with a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and over those fucking cheekbones. Magazines likes to talk about how someone could cut diamonds on his jawline, but honestly? His entire face was a lethal weapon, hearts of women around the world would burst if he ever actually smiled.

But he didn't. Not really, not since long before Abigail had met the walking disaster that had become her best friend. Smirks were common, and feral grins if he was in the throws of a brawl, but she had never seen Joby Morgan smile, not a real one. No, the boy was practically a dead man walking, his eyes dim and unfeeling on a _ good _ day. On a bad day… Abigail usually had to hunt him down and make sure he _ was _ alive.

She sighed and leaned back, head resting against the wall. _ This family is so many levels of fucked the hell up. _

She knew, of course, why Joby was the way he was. It was half the reason they were friends, after all. The Irish girl had never gotten a chance to meet Axel, but damn if she didn't miss the woman, and the versions of this family she'd lost the hope of meeting. The happy ones. Where Eden was innocent, and Joby was kind and Markus didn't try to murder the heartbroken Latino boy and Reyes loved his son with all he had.

Simon had told her stories of three little boys who were practically joined at the hip, and how they'd balanced each other out as they grew older. He'd told her about how Axel and Reyes loved each other, but they weren't _ in love _ with each other, but the people they loved couldn't or, in Reyes' case, _ wouldn't _be with them. Abigail had thought it was stupid, more because she didn't understand why the doctor was taking time to talk to her when he was obviously exhausted, but she'd always thought if you really loved someone, you'd stick by them. Always.

She was wrong. She knew that, once she'd met Eden and Reyes and Joby. She knew that when her parents had-

_ No. Nope. Cutting off that train of thought right fucking there, thank you very much. _ Abigail shook her head, lips twitching a bit as she felt her hair swish around her face. Joby really was a great friend, even if he refused to see it.

"....Stop thinking for much before you hurt yourself." Joby flicked her forehead. Abigail half glared at him.

"Shut up, Fluffball." She rolled her eyes fondly. She saw Joby open his mouth to retort, but at that moment the principal's door opened, and out came Momkus and Reyes.

"Car. Now." Markus snarled, making Abigail grimace as she stood. 

"Yeah, yeah… Bye Jobbs." Abigail gave him a one armed hug as the taller teen stood.

"Bye Abe." He ruffled her hair before looking at Reyes, eyes dark.

Abigail frowned and walked to the parking lot, ignoring…. Whatever look Markus was giving her. She had trouble figuring him out sometimes. Then again, she tried to limit her time around the man, he was entirely too observant for her liking. Well, about anything but Eden, anyway.

She tossed her bag into the backseat, growling as it split open and scattered her stuff everywhere. "Fekkin wonderful…" 

Markus raised a brow and got in the driver's seat, "And how, pray tell, did _ that _ happen?"

Abigail rolled her eyes and got in the passenger seat, "One of them had a pocket knife."

"WHAT?!"

"Can you not screech?!" Abigail snapped, rubbing her ear, "Kinda need my eardrums, thanks."

"Why didn't the principal say anything about it?!" Markus snarled as he pulled out of the school gates.

"Politician's son." Abigail shrugged, picking at her nails.

"Are you going to tell me _ why _ you attacked a politician's son?" The blonde man's tone was oddly gentle, and it ** _grated_ ** on the redhead's nerves.

Abigail snorted and looked out the window, "Stop trying to act like my parent, Markus. It doesn't suit you."

* * *

Markus flinched at the boy's cold tone. He didn't understand why Asher hated him so much, he'd never done anything wrong in the two years since Simon had brought him home. At least, not that he knew of. Markus had tried his hardest to be as welcoming as he could, but he wasn't exactly…. A warm person, and that clashed hard against Asher's own prickly personality.

"Asher," Markus sighed, watching the boy's jaw tick in the way it always did when anyone said his name, "I know we don't get along-"

"Understatement."

Markus ground his teeth together and took a slow breath, "_ But _ you are part of my family-"

"Three ring freak show."

"-And. I. Care. About. You." Markus growled out, "Just like I do Ede-"

"Ima stop you there, Greene." Asher raised a brow as he turned to Markus, in a way that reminded the blonde a ridiculous amount of himself, "You care about no one like you do Eden, so don't even try to say something so stupid. Secondly, you're my guardian's boyfriend, you're obligated to treat me… decently, at least. You've upped that to treating me well, and I'm grateful. Really. But we aren't family. I don't have one of those, and I'm not moronic enough to want one again, thanks." The boy's accent was starting to bleed into his words, and Markus frowned. He was upset. _ Very _ upset.

Markus gripped the steering wheel tightly, glaring at the road. He hated, ** _hated_ ** the people that had made this boy, who he knew was sweet and caring, so jaded and hurt. His scowl deepened as he thought more about it, _ Some people should not be allowed to _ be _ parents. _

"I'm not anything like those assholes, you know." Markus grumbled as he slowly pulled into his driveway, "I would never-"

"Sell your only son as a sex slave for being…. For being bi? Yeah, I know." Asher snorted and got out of the car, "Most decent people wouldn't."

Markus frowned at the pause. That's a new bit of info… He was still hiding something. He sighed and followed the teen into the house, "...I asked Eden to pick up some paperwork from his school. You'll be transferring there."

"Oh yay, now he can annoy me at school too." Asher gave Markus the world's fakest grin before letting it drop, "Must be happy, I won't be with Joby anymore."

"I don't see how you can be friends with such a cold hearted bastard." Markus snapped, mentally cursing himself as he watched Asher flinch. "I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up, I know." Asher growled, fists clenched, "It's not your fault I can't get _ the fuck over it _. It's been two years and I still… ARRRGH!" Markus himself flinched as the redhead turned on his heel and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Asher!" Markus reached out, but the teen jerked away, "...Let me see your hand."

"I can deal with it on my own." Asher mumbled, pulling the now bleeding hand to his chest, "....I'd rather not have either of our touch issues flare up right now, thanks."

Markus blinked a few times before he smiled softly, "Asher, you know that I can touch-"

"People that you care about deeply, yes I'm fully aware." The boy rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen, "That's Eden, Reyes, and sometimes Simon. Do you not remember when I tried to hug you at that fashion thing and you kneed me in the gut?"

Markus winced, he'd forgotten about that, "I-"

"I'm fine. I'll bandage my hand and then find a spare backpack so I can get my shit out of your car." Asher pulled the first aid kit from under the sink and started working on his hand.

Markus sighed and laid his keys on the table before heading to his office so he could call Simon…. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

Simon Luther always went into work wondering what was going to happen throughout the day. While he'd prefer nothing bad, the world didn't work like that. There would be car accidents, heart attacks, stabbings, shootings, beatings… So many people to help, but so little time to do it. Well, unless he stayed longer but then Markus would be home alone with their gremlins, and that never worked out very well. Sometimes he didn't have a choice, he was a trauma surgeon after all.

But getting a call from his boyfriend about his son getting expelled? Not on the list of things Simon tried to anticipate. He held back the urge to break something as he hung up his phone and walked from his office, hunting down his boss so he could explain why he needed to go home. Thank God he was such a likeable guy, or else he'd get worse than a pouty glare and an irritated 'fine'.

Or, maybe thank God he was attractive. Either way Simon smiled and quickly packed up so he could head home. Now, if only he could get out without that new nurse trying to flirt with him… Why no one ever understand that he was gay, he didn't know. According to Joby anyone with a working gaydar could tell in a split second, but apparently most people don't have a gaydar, because the amount of women that tried hitting on him was ridiculous. Maybe he should start wearing a pride pin? Nah, he’s seen too many nurses get harassed for that kind of stuff. Best to just blow off anyone who tried a pass at him.

Luck it seems favored Simon today, as he was able to get out of the hospital and to his home with minimal trouble. He smiled fondly as the gates opened and he parked next to Markus’ snazzy sports car. Simon could never remember what model it was, he wasn’t much of a car guy, but Markus’ liked it and that’s all that mattered really. So long as his family, and he considered all three men he lived with family, was happy, then Simon was content. Now, if his hot headed gremlin could stop getting into fights…

Simon sighed as he walked into the deafening quiet of the house. That was never a good sign. Asher adored blaring his music, if only to annoy the piss out of Markus, and Markus liked to have something in the background when he was working from home. Or even just reading his beloved history books. Simon frowned as he saw a dent in the wall, just around the size of Ash’s fist… Dammit.

“Asher? Markus? Y’all a’live?” Simon closed the door and walked farther into the house, stepping over the mess of shoes at the door. Hmm. Markus hated when things were messy so… “Rey? Jobbs?”

“Ah, Simon. Good yer here.” Reyes walked from the kitchen, mug in hand. It was always a bit shocking to Simon when he heard Reyes speak without hiding his natural Cajun twang, “I believe Asha an' Joby are in de gym, Markus is in his office. I was takin' him coffee.”

Simon smiled and set his keys in the bowl by the door, “Thank god, I thought they’d finally murdered each other.”

"Ya kno' they'd neva' do dat, if no' solely ta avoid hurtin' ya." Reyes chuckled and walked upstairs to Markus' office, Simon following close behind. Reyes nodded for him to open the door.

"Love?" Simon cracked it open, poking his head inside. He frowned when he saw his boyfriend shuddering with his head buried in his arms. He gestured for Reyes to wait as he walked in and quietly closed the door, "Markus, it's me, Simon. I'm walking over to you."

Markus twitched slightly, but showed no other sign of having heard him. Fuck. Simon, very slowly, walked behind the desk and knelt down beside the blonde, "Love, look at me. Please?"

Markus shifted slightly so he could look at Simon with one eye, and sniffled, "S-Simon?"

Simon smiled softly, "Yeah, it's me. Can I hold you?"

Markus grimaced and shook his head, moving from being slumped on the desk to half curled in his chair, arms hugging himself tightly.

"Okay, no touching." Simon held his hands up and shifted to he was sitting cross legged on the floor, before clapping his hands together and laying them in his lap, "What happened?"

"....Am I a bad parent?" Markus whispered, curling in on himself more.

Simon blinked and shook his head, still smiling, "No Markus, you're a wonderful parent. Eden adores you, and so does Asher-"

"Asher hates me." Markus growled, "He said- Said that we're not family. That I'm not- That I _ can't _be his parent." He bit back a sob, "What did I do? I-I know I'm not- Not friendly and cuddly like you and E-Eden but I thought- I thought…"

Simon squeezed his hands together tightly, "Markus, my love, I promise you that that isn't true. Asher does not hate you, and, as much as he tries to deny it, we are his family. He's just scared, and that has nothing to do with you."

"It's been two years! He should know that he's _ safe _ with us-" Markus began, but Simon quickly cut him off. He didn't need the other man getting angry.

"That's not how trauma works, love." Simon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "You remember how he was when he first came home with me, right? The night terrors, the hiding, the… the stripping when he thought we were angry?"

Markus grimaced and nodded slowly.

"He's gotten so much better since then, yeah?" Simon smiled sadly, "But he's still hurt, the emotional and mental wounds given to him by people who _ should _ have loved him are a lot deeper than the ones from people who never even pretended to care. He's still healing."

"...I know." Markus sniffled, wiping at his eyes, "But I want to help him, like… Like you helped me…"

Simon smiled fondly, "We will. With time, and love, and understanding, we'll show him he can trust us."

Markus finally smiled and held out a shaking hand, which Simon grasped in both of his. Simon tilted his head as Markus frowned again.

"He trusts ** _Joby_ **." Markus snarled the name, his entire face expressing just how much the boy disgusted him. Simon sighed and began to lightly massage Markus' hand.

"Yeah." Simon hummed, "I think… He knows that Joby wouldn't reject him, because Joby… Well. He's Joby, yanno?"

"A heartless shitbag that doesn't care about anyone but himself?" Markus muttered.

"A heartbroken boy that's also afraid of being hurt again." Simon kissed Markus' palm, "They're kindred spirits, in a way. I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating, eventually."

"....Asher wouldn't. He knows it'd hurt Eden. He likes Eden." Markus pouted slightly before tugging on Simon's hands, "Can… Can I have a hug?"

Simon smiled widely and got to his feet, wrapping his arms around the slender man tightly, "Anytime, love."

Markus nuzzled into his neck, "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for, mi amore." Simon smiled and lightly kissed his head, "Reyes is outside the door with coffee."

Markus smiled and looked to the door, "Hey old man! You can come in now."

"See, dat righ' dere is why ya can' make no friends, Markus." Reyes huffed as he opened the door, holding a tray on his other hand like a waiter.

"Fuck off, you love me." Markus rolled his eyes and grabbed the '#1 Mom' mug off the tray.

"To my everlastin' unfortunance." Reyes chuckled, setting the try on Markus' desk, careful not to disturb anything, "Feelin better?"

"...Yeah, I guess." Markus sighed and pulled his hair into a ponytail.

Simon smiled and wound the end around his finger, ("You are entirely too beautiful, my love.")

"Sap." Reyes snorted, slurping his coffee. The noise resulted in Markus smacking the Cajun's arm, but he just smirked and did it again.

"I love my man, can ya blame me?" Simon felt a blush creep up his neck as he looked to Markus.

"I love you too Si." Markus blushed, busying himself with his mug, "What time is it?"

"Jus' pas' three thirty." Reyes frowned at his watch. Simon felt himself stiffen.

"Fuck."

"What?" Markus raised a brow. Simon gulped and looked at Reyes.

"....Joby's here."

"That cold hearted, bitch faced Hispanic bastard is WHAT?!" Markus stood, snarling. Oh, this was gonna be bad.

"Love, Eden's not home yet so-" There was a crashing sound, followed by raised voices. All three men looked at the door, two panicked, one enraged.

_Dammit, _Simon grimaced, _speak of the fucking devil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.... Anybody liking this? Feedback and constructive criticism are highly appreciated!


End file.
